The present invention relates to an apparatus for grinding the edge of a glass sheet, said apparatus comprising a substantially horizontal glass sheet carrying table, a rotatable drive shaft, a grindstone attached to the drive shaft and having its periphery formed with one or more V- or U-shaped grooves, the grindstone being adapted for vertical movement relative to the plane of the carrying table. This type of apparatus is known e.g. from DE Patent publications 2 127 298 and 3 706 886. In the latter, a grindstone along with its driving motor is vertically movable, whereby the masses to be moved are great and the adjustment accuracy suffers. On the other hand, in Patent publication DE 2 127 298 a glass sheet is supported between ball-coated plates and the plates are adjustable relative to a framework. Also in this case the adjustment necessarily involves the movement of great masses and the adjustment is slow and tedious to perform.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus adapted for the vertical adjustment of a grindstone, wherein the masses to be moved are small and which provides for a high adjustment precision and whereby the adjusting movements can be performed readily and quickly.